Lucky Number 69
by CrowCakes
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke berpacaran sudah tiga tahun lamanya. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke meminta putus tanpa alasan yang jelas. Berusaha mengejar cinta Sasuke kembali, Naruto harus berjuang melawan kesialannya dengan jimat keberuntungan bertuliskan angka 69. Dapatkah mereka kembali bersama? Atau tetap berpisah? Special for FID#6. Warn: YAOI, NARUSASU, AU, Rated M for Mature & Sexual content.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: Always NaruSasu **

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**(Don****'t Like Don't Read)**

* * *

**Lucky Number 69**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

**.**

* * *

**For FID #6**

* * *

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 08.00 Pagi_**

.

Kelas di pagi hari sangatlah berisik, apalagi sekarang adalah jam pelajaran kosong, membuat seluruh siswa sibuk bercanda dan bermain tanpa takut ketahuan guru. Keadaan kelas saat ini benar-benar kacau balau. Para siswi cewek terlihat sibuk menggosip seru di bangku mereka, sedangkan para siswa laki-laki tengah asyik bermain bola di dalam kelas.

Uzumaki Naruto, remaja berumur 17 tahun sedang dalam masa puber berat terlihat tengah tertawa dan bercanda dengan Kiba, Rock Lee, dan Choji. Sesekali saling melempar gumpalan kertas untuk menggoda satu sama lain lain. Namun kesenangan Naruto harus berakhir saat seorang pemuda raven masuk ke kelasnya dan berdiri angkuh tepat di depan sang Uzumaki.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap sang raven dengan cengiran lebar. "Hallo, Sayang. Rindu padaku?"

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda raven itu hanya mendengus pelan, kemudian meluncurkan kalimat sakral yang tidak boleh diucapkannya.

"Kita putus."

Dua kata keramat itu membuat senyum Naruto luntur. Kelas yang tadinya heboh pun langsung hening seketika, menatap kedua pemuda itu penuh ketertarikan dan penasaran.

"Ka—Kau bilang apa?" Naruto membeo dengan senyum gugup.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama cowok raven itu hanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto tanpa bicara. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan kesal. "Seperti yang tadi kubilang," Kata Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kita putus saja."

Mata biru Naruto terbelalak lebar. Otaknya yang hanya setengah air dan setengahnya lagi 'hentai' tidak bisa merespon dengan cepat perkataan Sasuke.

'_Ta... Tadi si Teme ini bilang apa?'_

Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Sepertinya kau masih tidak mengerti juga ya?" Cowok raven itu berjalan perlahan ke arah Naruto. Kemudian menatap tajam mata biru pemuda itu.

"Naruto, kita putus. Detik ini juga." Perkataan tegas Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto hampir memenggal kepalanya lalu melemparnya keluar angkasa.

Ia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau kekasihnya mengatakan hal sekeji itu. Tidakkah Sasuke tahu kalau mereka pacaran sudah hampir tiga tahun lamanya!? Dan tidak mudah bagi Naruto putus begitu saja. Memangnya dia pikir Naruto itu apa?! Layang-layang begitu? Yang bisa diputus seenaknya!

"Kau pasti bercanda!" Naruto bangkit seraya mencengkram kedua pundak Sasuke dengan panik. "—Kau pasti tidak serius 'kan ingin putus denganku?!"

Sasuke masih menatap pemuda dihadapannya itu tanpa ekspresi. "Aku serius. Jadi mulai sekarang tolong jauhi aku." Kalimat dingin itu mengalir mulus dari bibir sang Uchiha, tidak menyadari kalau hati Naruto sudah retak berkeping-keping.

Pemuda onyx itu berbalik dan melenggang keluar kelas tanpa beban. Meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri mematung dengan wajah hampir sekarat.

"Mu—Mustahil..." Naruto bergumam seraya menjambak rambut _spiky_ pirangnya. "A—Aku dibuang oleh Sasuke? Ditelantarkan?"

"Secara teknis, Naruto—" Kiba membuka suara. "—Kau hanya putus dengan Sasuke dan bukannya dibuang atau ditelantarkan." Jelasnya.

"SAMA SAJA!" Naruto meraung histeris. Ia berbalik untuk mengguncang bahu Kiba dengan kalap. "BAGAIMANA BISA SASUKE MELAKUKAN HAL SEKEJI ITU PADAKU?! KENAPA DIA TEGA SEKALI?!"

Rock Lee mendesah pelan. "Menurutku wajar sih Sasuke minta putus, soalnya kau 'kan pembawa sial."

"Aku? Pembawa sial?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian tertawa. "Mustahil, aku ini pembawa keberunt—"

_**DUGH!**_—Bola sepak menghantam kepala sang Uzumaki dengan kuat. Membuat pemuda pirang itu terhuyung mundur sembari merintih kesakitan. Sang penendang terlihat membungkuk minta maaf dengan panik. Inilah hasilnya kalau siswa cowok bermain bola di kelas, bisa membahayakan orang lain serta kaca jendela.

"Kau benar-benar pembawa sial, bahkan kau sendiri sial." Celetuk Kiba akhirnya.

"Itu hanya kebetulan saja, Kiba!" Naruto protes. "—Mereka bermain bola di dalam kelas, jadi wajar saja kalau aku kena tendangan bola!" Jelasnya lagi.

"Tapi dari berpuluh-puluh siswa disini, hanya kau lah yang terkena tendangan bola, berarti kau pembawa sial." Komentar Choji sembari memakan kripik kentangnya.

"_Shut up!_ Sudah kubilang kalau itu hanya kebetul—"

"Naruto!" Panggilan Sakura menyela dengan cepat perkataan sang Uzumaki. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok gadis berambut _pink_ sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah lihat hasil ujian yang tertempel di papan pengumuman?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto menggeleng. "Belum. Memangnya ada apa?"

"_Well_—" Sakura merapikan sisi rambutnya ke belakang telinga sebelum mulai bicara. "—Kau mendapat nilai 30."

Kiba, Rock Lee, dan Choji sukses tertawa keras.

"Itu hal yang biasa bagi si idiot ini. Kalau dia mendapat nilai 100 baru aku kaget." Gelak Kiba seenaknya.

Naruto mendelik sinis ke arah sahabatnya itu, kemudian beralih lagi menatap Sakura. "Lalu apa? Nilaiku memang jelek seperti itu."

"Masalahnya, ini bukan mengenai nilai ujianmu saja." Sela sang gadis cepat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian berbisik lirih. "—Pacarmu, Uchiha Sasuke, dia mendapat nilai 20."

"_**WHAAATT?!" **_Teriakan membahana itu keluar dari mulut keempat pemuda dihadapan Sakura. Termasuk Naruto yang sama kagetnya dengan ketiga temannya itu.

Naruto mengenal Sasuke sejak mereka masih anak-anak, dan mereka sudah pacaran hampir tiga tahun. TIGA TAHUN! Itu bukan waktu yang sedikit untuk mengenal seluruh kepribadian sang Uchiha. Tetapi mendapat nilai 20?! Bagaimana mungkin siswa tertampan, terkaya, dan terpintar seantero sekolah bisa mendapat nilai yang lebih rendah dari dirinya? Ini mustahil! Naruto tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sasuke. Mungkin saja dia sakit? _Who's know?_

"Sudah dipastikan—" Choji membuka suara sembari mengelus dagunya, berpikir keras. "—Sasuke putus denganmu karena kau pembawa sial, Naruto." Tegasnya lagi.

"Mu—Mustahil..." Naruto kembali tertawa gugup.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu Sasuke putus dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Seperti yang kau tahu—" Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto dengan tepukan kasihan. "—Si idiot ini diputus oleh Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu."

Sakura mengerjap tidak percaya. "Naruto diputus oleh Sasuke?! _OH MY GOD!_—Ini berita besar! Aku harus memberitahu semua orang mengenai hal ini!" Terang sang gadis dengan mata berbinar cerah. Sakura segera berbalik dan berlari ke luar kelas untuk menggosip tentang berita yang baru didengarnya itu.

Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal sembari menatap Kiba dengan galak. "_Great!_ Kau memberitahu si ratu gosip tentang kemalanganku. Sekarang aku yakin kalau seluruh sekolah akan mengasihaniku." Sarkastiknya.

"_Oh come on, that's not a big deal_. Yang terpenting sekarang kenapa Sasuke bisa mendapat nilai rendah seperti itu?" Rock Lee angkat bicara.

"Sudah jelas 'kan, ini semua gara-gara Naruto." Potong Kiba cepat.

"Berhenti menyalahkanku, Napas anjing!" Tukas sang Uzumaki, jengkel.

"Lalu kalau bukan salahmu, jadi karena salah siapa?"

"_I don't fucking know! How was i supposed to know?!_" Kesal Naruto lagi.

"_Okay, guys! Stop!_" Choji menghalangi Naruto dan Kiba yang berancang-ancang untuk adu jontos. "—Mungkin kau harus meminta jimat keburuntungan di kuil, Naruto? Kau tahu, untuk mengusir kesialan." Ungkapnya lagi, memberi ide.

"Aku tidak percaya akan hal itu." Sinis Naruto seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Rock Lee mendesah. "Jangan keras kepala, Naruto. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga. Apa kau tidak ingin kembali pacaran dengan Sasuke?"

Pemuda_ spiky _pirang itu terdiam. "Uhh—_well_—aku ingin kembali bersamanya."

"Jadi tidak ada masalah lagi!" Potong Rock Lee cepat. Ia langsung merogoh kantongnya dan memberikan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan angka dengan tinta merah disana.

Naruto menerima kertas itu dengan pandangan heran. "Angka 69? Kau sejenis manusia mesum?

Tamparan Rock Lee mendarat di kepala Naruto dengan cepat. Pemuda bermata eksotis tadi mendelik sinis. "Itu jimat keberuntunganku tahu! Gai-sensei yang memberikannya padaku saat ada lomba antar sekolah musim kemarin. Sekarang aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi, kau bisa memakai jimatku." Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan senyum bangga.

"Uhh—Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan angka ini? Memakannya atau membakarnya?"

Rock Lee kembali melandaskan satu pukulan telak di kepala pirang itu. "Kau itu benar-benar bodoh atau idiot sih? Angka 69 itu melambangkan kesialan dan keberuntungan. Angka 6 menyatakan kesialan yang kau terima dan angka 9 menyatakan keberuntungan yang akan kau dapatkan."

"Jadi, setelah 6 kesialan yang terjadi, aku akan mendapatkan 9 keberuntungan, begitu?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

Rock lee berkacak pinggang. "Benar sekali! Sekarang kau sudah mendapat tiga kesialan, yaitu diputus oleh Sasuke, terkena hantaman bola dan mendapat nilai ujian jelek. Bersabarlah dengan tiga kesialan lagi maka kau akan mendapat 9 keberuntungan yang besar."

Manik biru Naruto melebar. Kemudian cengiran terlihat di bibirnya. "9 keberuntungan yang besar?" Ia bergumam sembari memeluk kertas itu dengan tampang idiotnya. "Terima kasih, Rock Lee! Kau yang terhebat!" Serunya semangat sembari melesat ke luar kelas. Meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya disana.

"Jadi—" Kiba menoleh ke arah pemuda berpakaian hijau itu. "—Apakah itu benar-benar jimat keberuntungan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Rock Lee menjawab tegas, singkat, dan padat. "Aku hanya mengarang cerita saja, seperti yang dilakukan Gai-sensei dulu."

"Tapi akhirnya kau menang lomba di musim kemarin 'kan?" Tanya Choji.

"Iya, aku menang. Tetapi bukan karena jimat, melainkan karena semangat! Setelah lomba berakhir Gai-sensei mengatakan padaku kalau jimat itu palsu. Ia memberikanku pelajaran kalau kegagalan hanyalah sugesti semata, kau harus mencoba berusaha sampai mencapai keberhasilan." Terang Rock Lee dengan senyum bangga.

"Ah, begitu rupanya, pantas saja angka keberuntungannya aneh." Ucap Kiba lagi.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di kantin, Naruto terlihat duduk di salah satu meja menghadapi semangkuk ramen yang mengepul panas. Makanan tersebut terlihat lezat dengan beberapa lauk yang menghiasinya, namun Naruto lebih tertarik menatap kertas jimat yang diberikan Rock Lee beberapa menit yang lalu; jimat keberuntungan.

Naruto memang tidak percaya hal-hal takhayul seperti itu, tetapi Rock Lee mangatakan kalau jimat tersebut bisa membawakan 9 keberuntungan setelah menghadapi 6 kesialan. _Well_, keberuntungan yang diinginkan Naruto hanya satu, yaitu kembali bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pasangan kekasih. Dia bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Sasuke kembali menjadi pacarnya. Apapun!

"Neji, sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin makan." Suara Sasuke terdengar dari pintu kantin. Pemuda raven itu terlihat berjalan masuk dengan seorang pemuda berambut panjang dan bermata lavender.

"Tapi kau harus makan, Sasuke. Sudah dua hari ini kau menolak makan 'kan? Apa ini karena Naruto?" Neji menyeret sang Uchiha untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Tidak. Ini bukan karena Nar—"

"Sasuke?" Suara Naruto terdengar di belakang pemuda raven itu. Sang raven menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Na—Naruto?"

"Uhm—Hai—" Naruto melambai pelan dan tersenyum canggung.

"Ba—Bagaimana bisa kau—"

"_Well_, aku duduk disana." Ucap sang Uzumaki sembari menunjuk meja yang ditempatinya dengan semangkuk ramen yang masih belum tersentuh. "—Jadi, kau makan di kantin juga? Ingin makan apa?" Tanyanya sembari mendudukkan diri di kursi tepat di depan Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha mendengus pelan, tidak menatap biru sapphire dihadapannya itu. "Aku tidak makan apapun. Aku kesini karena dipaksa oleh Neji."

"Oh—" Naruto menyahut singkat. "—Jadi kau putus denganku karena Neji?" Terangnya lagi.

Sasuke mengerang. "Ini bukan karena Neji. Aku hanya—"

"Hanya apa?" Naruto menuntut.

Pemuda raven itu membuka mulutnya namun langsung dikatupkan kembali dengan cepat. Ia memalingkan wajah dengan tatapan perih. "Lupakan perkataanku." Sahutnya. "—Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini." Ia ingin berbalik, namun lengannya langsung ditahan oleh Naruto dengan cepat.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa? Kau putus denganku tanpa mengatakan alasan apapun. Jadi katakan yang sejujurnya, apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Tegas Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun." Sasuke menepis pegangan Naruto di lengannya. "—Aku hanya ingin kita putus." Sambungnya.

"Apa ini karena masalah nilai ujianmu? Teman-temanku mengatakan bahwa akulah penyebab nilai ujianmu menjadi jelek. Karena aku pembawa sial."

"Dengar—" Sasuke memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. "—Putusnya hubungan kita sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan nilai ujian ataupun kesialanmu."

"Lalu karena apa?!" Tuntut Naruto, sedikit kesal. Maniknya mendelik ke arah sang Hyuuga. "—Apakah karena Neji?!" Sambarnya lagi.

"Apa?! Kenapa Neji harus ikut terseret dalam hal ini?" Terang Sasuke, tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kau suka dengan Neji."

"Apa?!" Baru kali ini Sasuke kaget dua kali dalam hidupnya di detik yang sama karena orang yang sama. Dia tahu kalau Naruto itu memiliki IQ yang jongkok, namun tidak menyangka kalau pemikiran pemuda pirang itu juga sama dangkalnya dengan otaknya. Lagipula bagaimana bisa dia suka dengan Neji?! _For god's sake! _Neji itu adalah sahabat karibnya, teman akrabnya, tidak lebih!

"Uhm, Sasuke." Neji menyela pertengkaran tersebut. "Sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Kau bicaralah dulu dengan Naruto."

"Tidak Neji, aku ikut denganmu." Tukas Sasuke cepat seraya menarik lengan sang Hyuuga. "Maaf Naruto, tetapi kita bicara nanti saja." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menjauh bersama pemuda lavender itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku mematung.

'_The fuck was that?! Si teme tampang emo brengsek itu lebih memilih Neji dibandingkan aku?! Fucking hell!'_ Naruto membatin dengan gusar. Ia menggerutu jengkel sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Sial! Kenapa Sasuke lebih memilih Neji?! Apa yang disembunyikannya sih?!" Gumam Naruto lagi, masih terlihat kesal. Ia mencoba melupakan kekesalannya dengan memakan ramen. Toh, percuma saja memikirkan Sasuke, pemuda raven itu hanya akan membuat otak Naruto meledak.

Setengah kesal, Naruto menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sumpit dan mangkuk ramen. Potongan mie panas tadi dijepit dan bersiap masuk ke mul—

_**PLAK!**_—Sakura menepuk belakang kepala Naruto dengan kuat, berusaha menyapa sang Uzumaki, tetapi kekuatannya malah menenggelamkan kepala pirang itu ke dalam mangkuk ramen.

"Ups—_sorry_—" Cengir Sakura, salah tingkah.

Naruto mendelik galak sembari menyeka sisa kuah ramen di wajahnya.

'_Oh, great! Kesialan lagi.' _Sarkastiknya dalam hati.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uzumaki, pukul 16.00 sore_**

.

Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan langkah lunglai. Pundak tegap pemuda itu merosot turun, kepalanya tertunduk lesu dan ia menghela napas berkali-kali, mencoba membuang seluruh masalahnya dengan helaan napas panjang tadi.

Jujur saja, biasanya ia dan Sasuke pulang sekolah bersama-sama, namun hari ini sang raven memilih pulang sendiri. _Well_, mereka sudah putus, jadi apa yang bisa diharapkan oleh Naruto lagi?

"Naruto, kau sudah pulang rupanya." Sang ibu menyapa ramah. Wanita berambut merah terang itu tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Baik." Jawab Naruto malas seraya melepaskan sepatunya.

"Kau ingin makan malam dengan apa?"

"Terserah." Naruto berjalan melewati Kushina untuk menuju anak tangga ke lantai dua kamarnya.

"Dimana Sasuke? Aku ingin mengundangnya makan malam." Ucap Kushina lagi tanpa melihat wajah kusut sang anak.

"Tidak tahu." Ketus Naruto, jengkel. Ia melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Apa kalian bertengk—?"

_**BRAAKK!**_—Naruto menutup pintu kamar dengan bantingan keras. Cukup membuat sang ibu tahu kalau _mood _pemuda pirang itu saat ini benar-benar jelek. Bisa dibilang sangat buruk.

Kushina yang berada di bawah tangga hanya bergerak canggung sembari menepuk pegangan anak tangga. "Uh—_well_, sepertinya anak itu benar-benar bertengkar dengan Sasuke." Gumamnya sendiri. "—NARUTO, JANGAN LUPA GANTI BAJU DAN SEGERA TURUN UNTUK MAKAN MALAM, OKE?!" Teriaknya lagi dari bawah.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak menjawab seruan ibunya dan memilih melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia bergelung dengan bantal dan selimut. Berpisah dengan Sasuke membuatnya uring-uringan seharian ini. Ia lebih sering melamun di kelas, bahkan saat diajak bercanda oleh Kiba pun responnya hanya bengong seperti orang idiot.

Naruto benar-benar galau!

"Ughh—ini menyebalkan." Ia bangkit untuk duduk di tepi ranjang kemudian meraih ponselnya yang ada di dalam tas. Naruto berpikir sejenak, haruskah ia menelepon Sasuke? Tidak! Ia tidak sanggup bicara saat ini. Mungkin ia bisa mengirimnya pesan? Tapi pesan apa? Kalimat apa yang harus diketiknya?

"Arghh!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya, kesal. Kemudian berhenti saat menyadari kalau kelakuannya itu sangatlah kekanakan. "—Mungkin aku harus mencoba meminta maaf pada Sasuke." Setuju dengan pemikirannya itu, ia langsung mengetik dengan cepat di layar ponselnya.

.

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Naruto**

**Teme, maafkan aku kalau aku ada salah padamu. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar seperti orang gila sekarang ini. Aku tidak ingin kita pisah, aku masih menyayangimu. Jadi, bisakah kau menerimaku kembali?**

**I Love You.**

.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto segera menekan tanda '_send_' untuk mengirim pesan singkat tersebut.

Naruto kembali berbaring diatas ranjang sembari menepuk-nepuk ponselnya dengan tidak sabaran, berharap sang Uchiha segera membalas pesannya. Namun ditunggu beberapa menit pun benda itu tetap diam, tidak bergetar ataupun berbunyi.

Naruto mengerang kesal. Ia melemparkan _handphone_-nya ke atas meja dengan suara_** -Brak!-**_ keras. Ia bahkan tidak peduli apakah benda itu hancur atau tidak, yang dipedulikannya sekarang adalah Sasuke. Pemuda bertampang emo yang seenak jidatnya memutuskan hubungan mereka tanpa memberitahu alasan yang jelas.

_Shit!_

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_—Ketukan halus di pintu mengalihkan perhatian sang Uzumaki. Ia segera beranjak dari kasur dan membuka kenop pintu.

"Hai sayang, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar?" Kushina menyapa ramah dengan membawa nampan penuh kue dan minuman dingin.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, malas. "Masuklah." Sahutnya. "Apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan?"

"_Well_—" Kushina meletakkan nampan tadi di meja kecil yang ada ditengah kamar, kemudian kembali menatap sang anak. "—Ibu ingin mendengarkan keluh kesahmu." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih."

"Oh ayolah Naruto, sesekali kita butuh waktu untuk mengobrol bersama." Erang wanita itu. "—Kemari, kemari, ceritakan pada ibu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke?" Ujarnya antusias seraya menarik lengan Naruto untuk duduk disebelahnya. "—Apa kalian bertengkar hebat?"

"Kami tidak bertengkar." Sahut Naruto.

"Naruto, jangan membohongi ibu. Ibu tahu kau sedang berbohong." Tukasnya cepat.

Pemuda pirang itu mendesah, ia menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan canggung. "Sejujurnya, aku memang sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke." Jelasnya.

"Bertengkar mengenai apa? Apakah soal cewek?"

"Cew—_No!_ Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan cewek!" Sela Naruto dengan nada emosi.

"Jadi, karena apa?" Tanya Kushina lagi, sedikit penasaran.

Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab, ia masih bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. "Berjanjilah kalau ibu tidak akan marah padaku." Bisiknya lirih.

"Uh—okay? Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"_Well_, aku dan Sasuke—err—kami—" Naruto berdehem pelan, mencoba meredakan suara seraknya yang gugup. "—Kami pacaran dan hari ini tadi kami putus."

Kushina terdiam. Matanya terbelalak dengan kerjapan tidak percaya. "Kau—apa?"

"Aku tahu ini salah, tetapi—"

"Sejak kapan?!" Kushina menyela dengan cepat sembari mencengkram kedua pundak sang anak. "—Sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan Sasuke?!" Ulangnya lagi dengan nada keras dan tatapan tajam.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya panik. "Ti—Tiga tahun lalu."

"KAU PACARAN DENGAN SASUKE SELAMA TIGA TAHUN DAN KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHU IBU APAPUN?!" Raung Kushina kesal seraya bangkit berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"A—Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"OH TUHAN!" Kushina mencengkram rambut merahnya, frustasi. "—Kau pacaran dengan Sasuke anak konglomerat dari perusahaan Uchiha itu?! Pemuda tampan yang kabarnya digilai oleh seluruh anak cewek itu?!"

"Uhh—kau menjabarkannya terlalu hebat. Dia cuma menang di kaya dan tampan saja." Ucap Naruto lagi.

Kushina tidak mempedulikan perkataan Naruto dan langsung mengguncang bahu pemuda pirang itu dengan kasar. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHU IBU?! —YA AMPUN, KALAU IBU TAHU KAU PACARAN DENGAN SASUKE, IBU AKAN MENGUNDANG SELURUH KELUARGA UNTUK MERAYAKANNYA!" Teriaknya bersemangat.

Naruto mematung. "Uhh—Apa kepala ibu terhantam sesuatu? Atau terlalu _shock_ karena menyadari bahwa aku _gay_?"

"Kenapa ibu harus_ shock_ karena kamu _gay_?! Ibu malah bersyukur ternyata seleramu memilih pacar sangatlah tinggi!" Sahutnya lagi. "—Sasuke yang kaya dan tampan itu bisa ditaklukan oleh anakku yang bodoh ini. Itu adalah mukjizat yang terhebat." Lanjutnya sembari menangkupkan kedua tangan dengan mata berbinar cerah.

Naruto melengos. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu kok." Sungutnya kesal. "—Lagipula, hari ini aku sudah putus dengannya, jadi hal itu sudah bukan masalah lagi."

"Putus hari ini?" Kushina menoleh bingung. Ia kembali mendudukan dirinya di samping sang anak. "—Apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak tahu. "Entahlah, dia bilang ingin putus denganku. Teman-temanku mengatakan kalau aku pembawa sial, jadi karena itulah Sasuke meninggalkanku." Terangnya agak sedih.

"Oh, omong kosong." Kushina mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat. "—Kau bukan pembawa sial, Naruto. Kau anak ibu dan jimat keberuntunganku." Ucapnya dengan nada lembut sembari mengusap bahu pemuda tegap itu. "—Apakah Sasuke mengatakan kalau ia putus denganmu karena kau pembawa sial?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Apakah Sasuke ingin putus denganmu karena kau bodoh atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kejar dia lagi! Dan dapatkan hatinya kembali!" Seru Kushina memberi semangat. "—Ibu tahu kalau Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu, karena itu dia ingin putus denganmu tanpa memberi alasan."

"Tapi menyembunyikan apa?" Naruto tertunduk lesu. "—Aku mencoba bertanya tapi dia tidak menjawab sepatah katapun."

_**PLAK!**_—Kushina menggampar kepala sang anak dengan kesal. "Kalau kau ingin menjadi pria jantan, jangan menyerah begitu saja?!" Serunya. "—Kalau dia tidak mau memberitahumu, maka kau yang harus berusaha mencari tahu, Dasar anak bodoh!" Wanita itu mencibir jengkel. "—Pokoknya jangan jadi lelaki pengecut! Besok kau harus menemuinya secara jantan! Tidak ada penolakan!" Tegas Kushina seraya berjalan menjauh ke ambang pintu kamar.

"—Ingat, besok kau harus berbaikan dengan Sasuke, mengerti?" Lanjut wanita itu seraya beranjak keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengusap kepalanya.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi—" Kushina kembali menengokkan kepalanya di ambang pintu dengan cengiran lebar. "—Aku akan menelepon ayahmu untuk segera pulang dari kantor. Kita harus merayakan keberhasilanmu karena sudah pacaran dengan Sasuke."

"Aku bisa dibunuh ayah kalau dia tahu aku _gay_, Ibu." Erang sang Uzumaki.

"Tenang saja, ia tidak akan berani membunuhmu, Sayang. Kalau dia macam-macam, aku duluan yang akan mencincangnya hidup-hidup." Tukas Kushina cepat, kemudian bergegas menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Ia harus memasak makanan lezat malam ini untuk perayaan mereka.

"Ya ampun, wanita tua itu benar-benar kasar. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa menjadi ibuku, tetapi aku lebih heran lagi kenapa ayah tahan dengan perempuan seperti itu." Gerutu Naruto pelan.

Pemuda itu meraih ponselnya yang sempat terlantar di atas meja belajar. Ia menyalakan layar dan mendapati satu pesan masuk. Mungkin karena ia terlalu sibuk berdebat dengan ibunya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi ada pesan masuk yang tidak terbaca. Sedikit gugup dengan jantung berdebar senang, jarinya langsung membuka pesan tersebut. Membacanya dalam hati.

.

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Naruto**

**Bisakah kita bicara besok di sekolah? Ada yang perlu aku beritahukan padamu.**

.

Bibir Naruto melengkung ke atas, mengulum senyum.

Besok adalah kesempatannya.

Ia sudah berprinsip bahwa apapun yang terjadi, dia akan bersimpuh dihadapan Sasuke untuk mengemis cintanya lagi. Kalau perlu, dia akan menghajar siapapun yang berani dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Walaupun orang itu adalah Neji; Sang juara taekwondo tingkat nasional.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 08.00 pagi, keesokan harinya_**

.

Naruto berjalan tegap dengan rasa penuh percaya diri di sepanjang lorong kelas. Wajahnya menampilkan raut serius dengan tatapan tajam. Ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk menemui Sasuke hari ini.

Baju seragam yang rapi. Parfum yang wangi—yang langsung dibeli dengan uang tabungan sendiri, membuatnya miskin mendadak. Gel rambut yang membuat penampilannya lebih keren serta jangan lupakan benda penting dari Rock Lee—kertas jimat keberuntungan yang bertuliskan angka 69 bertinta merah.

Yeah! Persiapan sudah benar-benar sempurna sekarang! Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Naruto, bahkan Neji pun tidak akan bis—

"Sasuke? Perlu bantuan?" Suara Neji langsung membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Ia menoleh dan menatap pemuda Hyuuga itu yang tengah membantu Sasuke mengangkat lembaran kertas. Mereka berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri, tetapi sepertinya Sasuke maupun Neji tidak menyadari keberadaan sang Uzumaki di belakang mereka.

"Terima kasih, Neji." Sahut Sasuke lagi, masih dengan ekspresi _stoic_-nya.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula kau sepertinya sedang banyak masalah." Jelas Neji lagi seraya mengangkat setengah lembaran kertas tersebut. "—Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?"

"Hn—"

Neji tersenyum kecil. Kemudian mencubit hidung pemuda raven itu dengan gemas. "Kau itu sangat manis saat sedang stres seperti ini."

Naruto yang melihat dari adegan itu dari kejauhan hanya bisa mencakar dinding penuh amarah. _'Si rambut iklan shampoo itu benar-benar membuatku muak! Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa?! Menyentuh Sasuke-ku seperti itu! Dasar brengsek!'_ Geram sang Uzumaki dalam hati.

Sasuke mendelik tajam sembari menepis sentuhan Neji dari hidungnya. "Jangan. Pernah. Memanggilku. Dengan. Sebutan. Manis." Desisnya.

Neji menarik tangannya kembali dengan cepat. "_Sorry._"

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn—"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera pergi. Bukankah kertas-kertas ini harus diserahkan ke ruang guru secepatnya?" Ucap Neji sembari menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sang Uchiha melirik ke arah jemarinya yang digenggam oleh Neji. Kehangatan yang cukup nyaman, tetapi—

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda lavender itu lagi, membuyarkan lamunan sang raven.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo pergi." Tukasnya seraya bergerak menjauh.

Naruto yang berada beberapa meter dibelakang mereka hanya bisa terdiam terpaku menatap sang Uchiha dan Neji yang tengah bergandengan tangan.

'_Apakah yang tadi itu termasuk kesialan kelima-ku?' _Batinnya lagi.

Tangan _tan_-nya meremas bagian dada.

'—_Rasanya sakit sekali.'_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke menghela napas lega setelah selesai menaruh seluruh lembaran kertas tadi di meja wali kelasnya; Kakashi-sensei. Neji yang menemaninya langsung meminta ijin untuk pergi ke klub taekwondo-nya, Sasuke mengangguk paham dan mereka berpisah di lorong kelas. Kini, sang Uchiha tengah berjalan seorang diri dengan santai di sepanjang koridor untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Hei, Sasuke." Panggilan seseorang menghentikan langkah pemuda onyx itu. Ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok Shikamaru yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan pandangan serius. "—Bisakah kita bicara empat mata?" Tanyanya lagi, sembari mengusap tengkuk lehernya dengan canggung.

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya, penasaran. "Bicara empat mata? Tentang apa?"

"Tsk!—Merepotkan kalau harus mengatakannya disini. Lebih baik kau ikut denganku." Jelasnya lagi dengan gerak tubuh yang gelisah.

"Aku tidak akan ikut sampai kau memberitahuku apa yang ingin kau bicarakan itu, Shika." Selanya lagi dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Pemuda rambut nanas itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan gusar. Rona merah mulai menghiasi pipinya. "A—Ada yang harus kuberitahu padamu dan ini cukup memalukan." Ia menyambar tangan Sasuke dan menggandengnya dengan cepat. "—Ayo ikut denganku ke ruang UKS sekarang. Tempat itu yang paling sepi dan cocok untuk berbicara denganmu empat mata."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, bingung. "Kenapa harus ke tempat sepi?"

"Sebab—" Shikamaru berhenti sesaat dan menoleh sekilas. "—Aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku."

"A—Apa?!"

.

.

Di tempat lain, Naruto terlihat berjalan gontai setelah melihat pemandangan—Sasuke yang bergandengan tangan dengan mesra bersama Neji—yang cukup mengiris-iris hatinya.

Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih sembari menyisir dinding koridor dengan tubuh tanpa jiwa. Pandangannya kosong dan aura disekitarnya berubah gelap dan suram, bahkan kalau boleh jujur, rumah hantu pun kalah seram dibandingkan kondisi pemuda pirang itu. Ia bahkan bergumam mengucapkan mantra tentang 'kesialan keenam' berkali-kali.

Naruto mencengkram dinding dengan kuat, berusaha tegar. "Tinggal satu kesialan lagi, maka 9 keberuntungan akan—"

"Shika, kau serius?" Suara Sasuke menghentikan kalimat Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu terdiam dan menoleh ke sampingnya. Ada sebuah pintu putih berkaca dengan tulisan 'ruang kesehatan' diatasnya. Ia mendekat dan berusaha mengintip dari balik pintu.

Sosok sang Uchiha dan Shikamaru terlihat berdiri saling berhadapan dengan wajah memerah.

"Sasuke, aku serius." Shikamaru mencengkram pundak pemuda raven itu. "Jadi, tolong dengarkan aku." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya diam, berpikir. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Ia meremas bahu sang raven dengan lembut, kemudian menarik napas yang dalam. Tatapan yang tadinya terlihat malas kini berubah menjadi serius, lurus memandang manik onyx dihadapannya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dua kata itu meluncur dari bibir Shikamaru. "—Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu." Ulangnya lagi dengan kalimat penuh keyakinan.

Naruto yang tengah mengintip langsung terbelalak lebar. Ia berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Manik birunya bisa melihat gestur gelisah dari sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menarik napas pelan kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih pipi Shikamaru dan mengelusnya dengan hati-hati. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Shikamaru." Ucapnya dengan senyum teduh.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu tertawa kecil. Ia meletakkan tangannya dibelakang leher Sasuke kemudian menarik kepala itu untuk mendekat. "Terima kasih." Bisiknya lembut seraya membelai bibir sang Uchiha dengan mulutnya. Memberikan kecupan kecil yang manis. Benturan halus yang—

_**BRAAKK!**_—Pintu ruang kesehatan menjeblak terbuka lebar dengan suara nyaring. Cukup keras untuk membuat dua tubuh yang saling berciuman itu memisahkan diri dengan panik.

Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan sosok Naruto di ambang pintu dengan mata nyalang penuh kebencian. Tangannya masih mengepal erat di sisi pintu malang tersebut, memberikan retakan yang cukup besar dengan engsel yang hampir lepas setelah didobrak oleh sang Uzumaki.

"Jadi semua ini karena Shikamaru?" Naruto mendesis rendah. Suaranya berubah serak dengan onggokan amarah yang menggumpal di tenggorokan. "—Jadi ini alasan kau ingin putus denganku? Karena kau mencintai Shikamaru?" Desisnya lagi.

Sasuke menatap panik. Ia mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah penjelasan, namun Shikamaru menahannya dengan cepat. Pemuda berambut nanas itu menatap ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan tak kalah tajamnya.

"Dengar, Naruto—" Ia mulai membuka suara. "—Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Ini salah paham."

"SALAH PAHAM?!" Naruto menyela cepat dengan raungan keras. Ia kembali menghantam pintu dengan suara _**-BRAKK!-**_ nyaring. "KALIAN BERCIUMAN DAN MENGATAKAN KALAU AKU SALAH PAHAM?!"

"Memang benar kami berciuman tapi itu—"

"CUKUP, SHIKAMARU!" Naruto berteriak lagi. Ia menggertakkan giginya, berusaha meredam amarah dengan mata terpejam erat. "Cukup sudah." Ulangnya lagi dengan nada lebih lirih.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Nar—"

"Tidak perlu penjelasan lagi, Sasuke. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau mengirim pesan semalam hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini 'kan? Membicarakan tentang hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru, begitu?" Tukasnya lagi seraya mundur perlahan. Tangan kanannya mencengkram keningnya dengan kuat, menutupi matanya. Bibirnya saling menggigit, menahan emosinya untuk tidak meledak. "Aku mengerti. Memang kita sebaiknya putus saja." Sambungnya lagi seraya berlari menjauh pergi dari ruang kesehatan tersebut. Melesat melewati kerumunan siswa yang berada di koridor.

"NAR—!" Sasuke mencoba berteriak memanggil, tetapi Naruto sudah berlari sangat jauh. Atlet basket memang hebat kalau urusan lari dan kabur.

"Tsk! Merepotkan." Shikamaru menggaruk rambutnya, jengkel. "Sebaiknya kau kejar Naruto. Anak bodoh itu benar-benar tidak bisa menggunakan otaknya."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Ya. Maaf soal yang tadi, Shikamaru."

"Tidak, Sasuke. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku sudah membuatmu dalam masalah." Tukas pemuda itu lagi.

"Ini bukan salahmu, lagipula aku yang ingin membantumu untuk berlatih mengutarakan cinta pada Kiba 'kan? Jadi, akulah yang bersalah." Jelas sang Uchiha.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih atas latihannya. Aku akan berusaha menyatakan cintaku pada Kiba hari ini."

Sasuke mengangguk. "_Good luck_." Ujarnya lagi, kemudian segera berlari mengejar Naruto. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terdiam di tengah ruangan.

"_Man_, mereka itu benar-benar pasangan idiot. Aku harap hubunganku dengan Kiba tidak akan seburuk mereka."

.

.

Naruto terengah-engah sebentar setelah sampai di kelas kosong yang berada di lantai tiga sekolah; ruang kelas lama yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Tempat itu cukup luas dan bersih, serta merupakan tempat persembunyian yang cocok untuk menyendiri.

Sang Uzumaki meraih salah satu kursi dan duduk disana dengan tubuh merosot lelah. Kepalanya disenderkan di atas meja dengan pandangan menghadap ke luar jendela, dimana langit masih biru dan tidak mendung seperti hatinya sekarang.

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai surai pirangnya dengan lembut dan tenang.

'_Ini kesialan keenam. Kesialan yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan kelima.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kertas jimat pemberian Rock Lee. Kertas yang bertuliskan angka 69 dengan tinta merah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, angka ini sama sekali tidak ada yang spesial, bahkan kalau boleh jujur, Naruto semakin sial saja membawa angka ini bersamanya. Jangan-jangan, dia sebenarnya sudah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh Rock Lee?—_Well_, itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Lagipula Naruto sudah menyerah mengejar Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu lebih memilih Shikamaru dibandingkan dirinya. Habis perkara.

Sedikit kesal, sang Uzumaki meremas kertas tadi sekuat tenaga dan melemparkannya sembarang ke lantai. Gumpalan kertas tadi menggelinding di lantai hingga berhenti tepat di depan sepatu seseorang. Tanpa melirik pun, Naruto sudah tahu siapa yang datang menemuinya.

"Kenapa kau lari?" Sasuke mengeluarkan suara dengan napas terengah-engah—hasil mengejar Naruto sampai disini.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak menjawab dan memilih memunggungi Sasuke sembari terus menatap langit. Sang Uchiha meraih gumpalan kertas yang ada di lantai dan membukanya.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Jimat keberuntungan." Naruto menjawab singkat. "—Rock Lee yang memberikannya padaku. Dia bilang jimat itu membawa 6 kesialan dan 9 keberuntungan."

"Lalu?" Sasuke meraih kursi untuk duduk dihadapan sang Uzumaki.

"Sepertinya tidak berhasil. Sampai saat ini aku tidak menerima keberuntungan apapun." Dengus Naruto lirih, masih enggan bertatapan mata dengan sang mantan.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Dengar, Naruto. Kau sudah salah paham. Aku dan Shikamaru tidak memiliki hubungan apapun." Ucapnya lagi. Ia menghentikan kalimatnya dan memandang sang Uzumaki untuk merespon, tetapi pemuda pirang itu masih tetap tidak melirik ke arahnya satu inchi pun, jadi Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "—Aku melatihnya untuk mengutarakan cinta pada Kiba." Jelasnya lagi.

Naruto mulai merespon dengan lirikan kecil. "Bagaimana dengan ciuman itu?"

"Itu juga termasuk latihan."

"Hmph!" Naruto mendengus tidak suka, kembali berpaling. "—Aku tidak suka kau dicium oleh orang lain." Ketusnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah di tempat duduk.

Sang Uzumaki kembali bersuara. "Aku lihat kau bersama Neji. Apa kau punya hubungan spesial dengannya?"

"Tidak!" Pemuda raven itu menyela cepat. "—Kenapa aku harus punya hubungan dengan pacar orang?!"

"Pacar orang?" Manik biru itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke kemudian mengerjap heran. "—Memangnya dia pacaran dengan siapa?"

"Gaara, adik tingkat yang pernah ikut kejuaraan karate itu." Jelas Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mematung. _'Juara taekwondo dan juara karate berpacaran? Damn! Pasti tidak akan ada orang yang berani mengganggu hubungan mereka.'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Naruto—" Sasuke memanggil. "—Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan mengenai hubungan kita."

Pemuda pirang itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Memandang bola mata hitam itu dengan lurus. Ia menunggu.

"Maaf, karena aku mengatakan putus padamu tanpa menjelaskan alasannya." Ujar Sasuke lirih. "—Sebenarnya aku hanya bingung pada diriku sendiri."

"Bingung karena apa?" Naruto bertanya spontan.

Sasuke menunduk. Warna merah menguasai pipinya, membuat wajah dingin itu terlihat menggemaskan. "Setiap bersamamu, aku tidak bisa mengontrol libidoku. Bahkan saat ujian pun yang ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah sosokmu, karena itulah nilai ujianku jelek." Jelasnya.

Sang sapphire mengerjap tidak mengerti. "Jadi maksudmu, aku pembawa sial, begitu?"

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu apa? Aku sama sekali tidak paham!" Erang Naruto, jengkel.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya berdecak kesal. "Kau itu benar-benar idiot ya, Dobe? Masih tidak mengerti ucapanku juga?"

"Kau itu berbicara dengan bahasa tinggi! Mana mungkin aku mengerti!" Tukas Naruto cepat.

Sang Uchiha memijat keningnya, putus asa. "Aku sudah berumur 17 tahun, Naruto."

"Lalu? Aku juga berumur 17 tahun. Memangnya ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Bukan umur yang kupermasalahkan, tetapi hormon remajaku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto masih tidak mengerti ucapan pemuda raven itu. Sel otaknya tidak bisa menelan omongan yang terlalu berbelit-belit.

Sedikit kesal, Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan penuh amarah. "AKU INGIN _SEX_! BERCINTA DENGANMU SEPANJANG HARI! PUAS?!"

Naruto terdiam ternganga. Kalau ini di komik-komik remaja ababil, mungkin saja saat ini rahang bawahnya sudah jatuh menggelinding di lantai. "K—Kau—apa?"

Sasuke mendengus sinis, mencoba mengembalikan kewarasannya lagi. "Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku—"

"Tunggu dulu! Kau tadi bilang apa?! _Sex_?! Jadi kau putus denganku hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu?!" Terang Naruto lagi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Masalah sepele katamu?! _Sex_ adalah hal yang tabu bagi keluarga Uchiha. Maksudku, kami dididik untuk bersikap penuh wibawa dan dingin tanpa adanya perasaan biologis binatang seperti itu." Sinisnya tajam.

"Kau terlalu naif, Sasuke. Kau juga manusia, tentu kau mempunyai insting binatang seperti itu." Jelas Naruto lagi.

"Tapi seorang Uchiha seharusnya bisa mengontrol libido dan perasaan."

"_Fuck that! _Uchiha atau bukan, kau tetaplah manusia!" Kesal Naruto seraya menggurutu.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Yeah, kau benar." Sahutnya lagi. "—Maaf sudah membuatmu dalam masalah, Naruto. Jadi, maukah kau kembali pacaran denganku?" Tanyanya, berusaha sekuat mungkin menampilkan sikap _stoic-_nya, walaupun wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebar yang menawan. "Tentu saja!" Ia menyentuh tangan sang onyx dengan lembut. "—Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau ingin mencobanya denganku?" Tawarnya lagi.

Sasuke mengerjap kaget. "A—Apa? Mencoba apa?"

"_Sex_." Jawab Naruto cepat.

Sang raven membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar, kaget dengan kata frontal yang diucapkan oleh sang kekasih. "A—Aku—" Ia terbata-bata.

"Berhenti bicara dan ikut aku ke rumahku." Sela Naruto lagi seraya menarik tangan Sasuke untuk segera keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uzumaki, pukul 11.00 pagi_**

.

Naruto dan Sasuke membolos hari ini. Mereka sepakat untuk bersama di kediaman Uzumaki. Lagipula membolos satu hari tidak akan ada masalah berarti. Mereka bisa mengatakan alasan sakit saat ditanya oleh guru esok hari.

Kushina yang sedang berada di dapur langsung berjalan keluar saat mendengar pintu depan terbuka. Matanya berbinar cerah saat Naruto membawa Sasuke bersamanya.

"Oh, Sasuke, aku senang kau kesini. Apa kalian sudah berbaikan?" Tanya Kushina, melempar basa-basi.

Sasuke membungkuk hormat. "Selamat pagi, Kushina-san. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu."

"Oh tidak, kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu." Ucap Kushina lagi seraya mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat. "—Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian pulang cepat?"

"Ada rapat guru, jadi sekolah di liburkan." Bohong Naruto.

Kushina hanya ber-'Oh' kecil, kemudian kembali menatap sang Uchiha. "—Aku sedang membuat makanan, dan Minato ada di ruang tengah kalau kalian butuh sesuatu." Jelasnya lagi.

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Sedangkan Naruto langsung menarik sang kekasih ke lantai dua. "Ibu, jangan masuk ke kamarku, oke?!" Perintahnya tegas.

"Me—Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya wanita itu tidak mengerti. Tetapi Naruto tidak menjawab dan langsung menyeret Sasuke menuju tangga.

Minato yang berada di ruang tengah terlihat berpura-pura sibuk membaca koran. Saat Naruto dan Sasuke sudah naik ke lantai dua, ia mulai bangkit dan bergerak perlahan mengikuti mereka.

"AYAH JUGA TIDAK BOLEH MASUK KE KAMARKU!" Naruto berseru keras dari dalam kamarnya. Membuat Minato berdecak kesal.

"Sial! Dia mempunyai indra keenam yang cukup kuat." Tukas Minato lagi.

.

**_Bruk!_**—Naruto melempar tasnya ke atas kasur dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Sasuke juga ikut duduk disamping pemuda pirang itu dengan kaku.

"Uh—kau bisa meletakkan tasmu di lantai." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Hn—" Sasuke menyahut singkat. Wajahnya tetapdatar seperti biasa saat meletakkan tas di samping kakinya, namun jantungnya berdegup sepuluh kali lipat dari normal. "—Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanyanya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. "Uhh—aku juga tidak tahu. Ini pengalaman pertamaku."

"Aku juga." Sahut Sasuke lagi.

Atmosfir kamar langsung berubah canggung. Dua remaja tanggung itu duduk dengan gelisah dan salah tingkah, hanya degup jantung mereka saja yang terdengar keras. Naruto yang pertama kali memulai langkah dengan menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Ma—Mau mencoba berciuman?" Tanyanya dengan gugup.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Hn—"

Kepala sang Uzumaki mendekat perlahan. Inchi demi inchi, hingga hidung mereka saling bergesekan kecil sebelum akhirnya dua bibir itu saling menyatu. Menghisap dan menggigit dengan gemas.

Sasuke meraih pipi _tan_ Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa sang dominan untuk mencumbunya lebih kuat dan agresif lagi. Dengus napas terdengar keras, detak jantung berlomba memeriahkan suasana, hingga akhirnya punggung sang Uchiha sejajar di atas ranjang dengan sosok Naruto yang menindihinya.

Mereka berciuman cukup liar dengan bantuan lidah dan ludah. Naruto gencar melakukan penyerangan dengan menjilat dan menginvasi rongga mulut pasangannya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk menarik belakang leher Sasuke untuk terus berciuman dengannya.

Sasuke menghisap bibir bawah Naruto dengan kuat, tangannya turun dari rahang kokoh sang Uzumaki ke arah leher hingga berakhir di dada bidang pemuda pirang tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa jantung Naruto menggedor-gedor brutal dari rongga dada. Sasuke mendorong tubuh sang dominan dengan pelan untuk bernapas sejenak.

"Kau—hhh—berdebar kencang." Bisik Sasuke, pelan.

Naruto tertawa kering dan gugup. Ia meneguk air liur sebelum menjawab. "Yeah, aku—err—tidak sabaran." Jujurnya lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Jari-jarinya bergerak untuk membuka kancing kemeja Naruto. "Aku juga gugup." Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda, cukup membuat sang Uzumaki meneguk air liurnya. "—Mau merasakan detak jantungku?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk kaku.

Sasuke segera meraih tangan pemuda pirang itu dan meletakannya di atas dadanya yang bergemuruh. "Disini—" Ia berbicara lagi. "—Jantungku rasanya mau meledak." Ia menggerakkan tangan Naruto untuk menyentuh putingnya yang sudah mengeras.

Sang Uzumaki terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Jari-jarinya bisa merasakan _nipple_ _pink_ itu mengeras dari balik kain kemeja. "Sasuke, putingmu keras." Ucap pemuda itu lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Napasnya terengah-engah dengan nafsu yang memuncak. "Kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Li—Lihat?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya, kaget.

Sang raven mendengus geli. "Kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Bukankah kau sering melihatku bertelanjang dada saat pemeriksaan kesehatan?"

"_Well_, itu dan ini adalah dua hal yang berbeda."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke kembali menyela. Ia mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing bajunya dengan perlahan. "—Bukankah sama saja?" Terangnya lagi sembari membuka kemejanya, menunjukkan dada dengan kedua puting berwarna _pink_ yang sangat menggoda.

Naruto mencoba menahan keimanannya, namun dua puting itu terlalu menggoda untuk dibiarkan begitu saja. "Sa—Sasuke, boleh aku—"

"Tentu saja." Sang Uchiha menyahut cepat. Ia membusungkan dadanya dengan gerakan provokatif. "—Lakukan sesukamu." Ucapnya lagi memberikan izin.

Mendengar lampu hijau yang diberikan oleh sang kekasih, Naruto tanpa segan lagi langsung meraup salah satu puting Sasuke dan menghisapnya dengan kalap. Sasuke tercekat sejenak saat sang dominan melahap dadanya tanpa aba-aba. Kepala mendongak dengan napas terengah-engah saat sensasi basah dari lidah Naruto bermain di _nipple_-nya.

"Ahh—Naru—" Sang Uchiha mendesah. Ia mencengkram surai pirang itu penuh gairah, tubuhnya menggelinjang kecil karena kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu terus melakukan pekerjaaannya dengan terampil. Mulutnya menghisap puting tadi dengan kuat, sesekali memberikan gigitan kecil untuk memancing libidio sang Uchiha. Sedangkan tangannya bergerak nakal memelintir satu puting lain yang sudah mengeras.

Sasuke mendesah kecil. Ia mencoba bersikap tenang layaknya keturunan Uchiha, lagipula ia sudah terbiasa berciuman dengan Naruto walaupun hanya sebatas kecupan singkat di bibir dan pipi. Namun, jujur saja, ia tidak pernah bergulat mulut dengan lidah seperti ini.

_Damn!_ Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kontrol tubuhnya saat sang dominan terus menjilat dan bermain-main dengan lidah, menyentuh bagian sensitifnya.

Degup jantung mereka saling bersahutan dengan ramai, memeriahkan pergulatan bibir itu. Saliva mengalir melalui sela dagu dengan decakan yang menggairahkan.

Sasuke meremas surai pirang Naruto penuh gairah, dengus napasnya terdengar keras saat aliran darah mulai bersarang ke bagian bawah selatan tubuhnya. Mempersempit celananya.

Sang dominan melumat bibir Sasuke dengan lahap, kemudian melepaskannya saat rongga dadanya membutuhkan asupan oksigen. Ia bangkit sejenak untuk melepaskan kemeja atasnya dengan sigap, menunjukkan tubuh tegap berisi otot terlatihnya.

Sasuke yang berbaring di atas kasur hanya terengah-engah pelan memperhatikan lekuk tubuh mempesona sang Uzumaki. Rahang kokoh dengan wajah tampan, mata biru tajam yang penuh dengan nafsu, bahu lebar dengan tubuh tegap berlapis kulit _tan_ eksotis, serta jangan lupakan enam otot terlatih di bagian perut.

Tangan putih Sasuke menggapai dada bidang Naruto dan mengelusnya lembut. "Kau sudah banyak perubahan." Ucapnya pelan. "—Waktu kau kecil, tubuhmu pendek dan badanmu tidak sebagus sekarang." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, malas. "Itu 10 tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih berumur 7 tahun. Wajar saja kalau aku pendek." Jelasnya lagi.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Ya, tetapi sekarang tubuhmu sangat mengagumkan."

"_Well_, aku sering latihan basket." Jelas Naruto lagi sembari mengelus perut dan dada sang Uchiha. "—Kau juga banyak perubahan. Sekarang kau lebih putih dan tampan. Tubuhmu juga sangat ramping, apa kau jarang olahraga?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke menendang pelan bahu sang dominan dengan kakinya. "Kau menghinaku ya?" Sinisnya tajam.

Naruto terkekeh sejenak, kemudian meraih kaki Sasuke dan mengecupnya lembut. "Aku tidak menghinamu. Aku menyukaimu seperti ini." Sahutnya.

Sasuke membalas dengan decakan kecil, masih mencoba mempertahankan sikap _stoic_-nya. "Berhenti bicara basa-basi, Dobe. Cepat lakukan saja." Perintahnya.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, menggoda. "Lakukan apa?" Tanyanya, berpura-pura polos. Tangan _tan_ nya merambat ke sabuk sang Uchiha dan membukanya pelan, kemudian meraih retsleting pemuda raven tadi. "—Apakah yang ini mulai tidak sabaran?" Godanya sembari menarik celana Sasuke dengan perlahan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap dengan napas terengah-engah saat sang dominan melepaskan celana seragamnya. Membiarkan bagian bawahnya hanya tertutup kain_ boxer _tipis. "Naruto—hhh—kau benar-benar idiot." Ucapnya, masih berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya.

Sang Uzumaki terkekeh sebentar. Ia meraih selangkangan Sasuke yang mulai membesar, mengelus lembut kejantanan tersebut dari balik kain _boxer_. "Kau mulai tidak sabar untuk bermain denganku, hm?"

Sang Uchiha mendelik. "_Shut up_, Dobe." Kakinya bergerak ke selangkangan Naruto. Kemudian menyeringai kecil. "Kau juga terlihat tidak sabaran." Balasnya sembari mengelus kejantanan itu dengan jari kakinya.

Naruto kembali bangkit dan bergerak untuk melepaskan celana seragam serta _boxer_-nya, memperlihatkan badan ereksinya yang sudah menegak besar dengan otot yang berdenyut. Cairan precum terlihat menetes dari ujungnya, memberi kesan basah dan licin.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk kembali berciuman dengan sang kekasih. Sasuke menyambut antusias dengan mengijinkan Naruto untuk kembali menginvasi mulutnya.

Lidah—sekali lagi—bertaut. Berdansa dengan decakan ludah yang meriah. Sasuke membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Naruto menyentuh dan menjilat langit-langit serta gusinya. Mengabsen satu-satu organ mulutnya.

Jari sang dominan bergeriliya mengelus dada dan perut Sasuke, hingga berakhir di selangkangan pemuda itu. Ia meraih _boxer _sang kekasih dan melepaskannya perlahan. Naruto sama sekali tidak terburu-buru untuk memulai pergulatan ranjang mereka, ia melakukannya dengan perlahan dan lembut, seakan-akan menikmati setiap erangan dan desahan sang Uchiha.

Seragam sekolah dan _boxer_ mereka sudah teronggok tidak berdaya di lantai kamar, menyisakan tubuh kedua pemuda itu telanjang bulat tanpa benang sehelai pun.

Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka sejenak dan beralih menatap selangkangan sang Uchiha. "Kau—hhh—basah—" Bisiknya dengan suara rendah dan serak. Tangannya bergerak untuk menepuk-nepuk ujung organ vital pemuda raven itu. Membasahi jarinya dengan precum sang kekasih.

"Ahh—Khh—" Sasuke tercekat saat sensasi nikmat itu mulai merambat ke kejantanannya. Ia terengah-engah seraya mencengkram seprei dengan kuat.

Naruto yang berada di atasnya hanya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah sensual yang ditampilkan oleh Sasuke. "Kau suka?" Godanya dengan suara bariton rendah.

Sang Uchiha hanya mengangguk kecil dengan pipi yang memerah. "Ya—hhh—suka." Jawabnya.

Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia menarik pinggang ramping itu ke atas tubuhnya, sedangkan dia sendiri berbaring di atas ranjang. "Buka lebar kakimu di atas kepalaku." Perintahnya.

Sasuke menuruti tanpa membantah sedikitpun. Ia membuka kakinya dan membiarkan penisnya menggantung di atas wajah Naruto, sedangkan kepalanya sendiri menghadap ke selangkangan sang dominan yang sudah menantang gravitasi. Gaya 69.

Naruto meraup penis sang Uchiha dengan rakus, dan mulai menggodanya dengan hisapan kecil yang cukup memabukkan. Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sang raven berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengontrol libidonya.

Pemuda onyx itu ikut membalas perlakuan sang dominan. Ia juga melahap kepala penis Naruto dengan perlahan. Menyeruput precum yang berada di ujung kejantanan sang Uzumaki dengan kuat, membuat selangkangan pemuda pirang itu bergetar hebat.

Mereka saling menghisap dan mengemut penis pasangan masing-masing dengan penuh gairah. Naruto dengan lumatan nafsunya, sedangkan Sasuke dengan hisapan yang memabukkan.

Sang Uchiha menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengocok alat kelamin Naruto, membiarkan cairan precum dan liur menjadi pelicinnya. Sedangkan lidahnya bergerak meliuk naik-turun untuk menjilat otot yang berdenyut di kejantanan tersebut.

Lelehan saliva dari mulut Sasuke menambah basah benda besar berotot tadi. Sasuke menyukainya. Suka saat kejantanan sang dominan semakin keras dan tegang, membuatnya terangsang. Ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari sana, menyapu seluruh kewarasannya. Sesekali ia mempermainkan benda panjang itu dengan menepuk-nepuk ke wajahnya, membiarkan cairan precum Naruto menempel di kulit putih wajahnya.

Mulut Sasuke berpindah untuk menjilati dua bola testikel yang menggelantung di bawah organ dewasa itu. Menangkap satu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Ia bisa mendengar sang dominan yang mengerang nikmat ketika lidahnya meliuk-liuk ganas bermain dengan testikel tadi.

Tangan dan jarinya bergerak untuk membelai badan ereksi Naruto, memberikan sentuhan yang membuat selangkangan itu bergetar hebat. Tidak percuma Sasuke belajar gerakan seduktif itu dari film porno yang dipinjamkan oleh Neji, sekarang ia dengan mudah menguasai libido Naruto. Bibirnya melepaskan bola testikel tadi dan kembali menjilat dari pangkal penis hingga ke ujung dengan liukan lidah penuh nafsu.

Naruto mendesah rendah dan meremas dua bongkahan kenyal pantat sang Uchiha sembari mengulum kejantanan pemuda raven itu. Kemudian melepaskan hisapannya saat miliknya berdenyut liar hampir keluar. "Cukup—hhh—Sasuke. Berbaring di atas ranjang." Sang dominan memberi perintah, membalikkan posisi mereka.

Kini Sasuke kembali terbaring di atas kasur dengan tubuh Naruto di atasnya. Mereka berciuman untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum memasuki adegan utama.

Naruto melepaskan kecupannya dan bangkit seraya berpikir sejenak.

Sasuke memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak punya _lubricant_ ataupun kondom." Jelas Naruto, mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

"Kalau dengan air liur?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku takut itu masih kurang. Maksudku, kau masih perawan—"

"Perjaka." Sasuke menyela cepat, membenarkan ucapan sang Uzumaki.

"_Yeah, whatever_—" Pemuda pirang itu memutar bola matanya malas. "—Dengan air liur saja tidak akan cukup, masih terasa sakit." Jelasnya lagi.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

Naruto sih ingin saja membeli kondom atau pelicin ke toko 24 jam terdekat, tetapi ia tidak mungkin berjalan-jalan keluar rumah dengan kejantanan yang menegang seperti ini. Itu merupakan tindak kriminal!—Bagaimana kalau di tengah jalan dia ditelanjangi polisi? Atau lebih parahnya lagi diperkosa banci?!

_HELL NO!_

.

_**Cklek!**_—Pintu kamar terbuka tiba-tiba. Membuat kedua pemuda itu langsung berpaling dengan mata terbelalak terkejut.

Di ambang pintu, Kushina membawa sepuluh kondom dan dua botol _lubricant_. Wanita itu tersenyum misterius. "Jangan terlalu kasar pada Sasuke ya, Naruto." Nasihatnya sembari meletakkan benda-benda itu di lantai, tidak berani mendekat kalau-kalau mengganggu aktifitas sang anak.

Naruto yang kaget langsung menyambar selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Sasuke. "_WHAT THE FUCK, MOM?!_" Raungnya kesal dan malu.

Kushina tertawa centil. "Oh ayolah, Naruto. Biarkan aku dan ayahmu menonton disini." Mohonnya sembari menarik lengan Minato yang masih berada di luar untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sang ayah menggeleng panik. "Kushina, hentikan! Tidak seharusnya kita mengintip anak sendiri." Jelasnya lagi dengan wajah merah sempurna.

Emosi Naruto memuncak sampai di ubun-ubun. Ia bangkit dan mendorong kedua orang tuanya keluar kamar. "_GET THE FUCK OUT!_"

"Hey, kau tidak boleh kasar seperti it—"

"_FOR FUCK'S SAKE, MOM! GET OUT!_" Serunya lagi, kesal.

Belum sempat sang ibu protes lagi, pintu kamar sudah dibanting dengan suara _**-BRAKK!-**_ keras. Hampir membuat engsel pintu malang itu terlepas dari tempatnya.

Naruto terengah-engah kesal di depan pintu, kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan letih.

Sasuke yang berada di tempat tidur hanya mendengus geli. "Ibumu merestuiku."

Naruto mendelik galak. "Kau bilang merestui?! Dia kelihatan bernafsu sekali menonton kita!—Itu bukan merestui, itu menghantui!"

"Oh ayolah, Kushina-san tidak seburuk itu kok, lagipula dia memberikan kita hadiah kecil 'kan?" Tunjuknya pada beberapa kondom dan dua botol _lubricant _di lantai.

Naruto melirik benda-benda tersebut dan ia terpaksa setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke kalau sang ibu memang memberi mereka hadiah kecil yang sangat berguna. Sedikit menghela napas, Naruto meraih satu kondom dan botol _lubricant_.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan." Ucap sang Uzumaki seraya kembali naik ke atas ranjang.

Sasuke mengangguk dan melebarkan kedua pahanya, menunjukkan bagian liang analnya yang berkedut kecil.

Naruto melumuri dua jarinya dengan gel pelicin. Kemudian mulai bergerak untuk mengelus lingkaran anus itu dengan perlahan. Sensasi dingin dari cairan itu membuat tubuh Sasuke menggeliat pelan, merasa nyaman. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebab satu jari Naruto sudah bergerak masuk, menginvasi lubang tadi.

Sasuke melempar kepalanya ke belakang, menghantam bantal. Tangannya meremas kain seprei dengan kuat dan napasnya tercekat saat rasa nyaman tadi berubah menjadi rasa yang mengerikan. Perih dan panas. Ia bisa merasakan telunjuk sang Uzumaki bergerak liar di analnya, menyentuh organ dalamnya dengan tidak sabaran.

Satu jari lagi masuk.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, menenggelamkan erangannya di sisi bantal. Dua jari kini bersarang di anusnya, bergerak seirama gunting yang membuka dan menutup. Menyiksanya dengan rasa perih sekaligus nikmat.

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya terangsang. Tangannya bersiap dan detik selanjutnya mulai mengocok lubang anus tadi dengan cepat dan barbar. Bunyi becek terdengar keras, disambut dengan jeritan kecil sang Uchiha.

"Ahhhk!—Khh!—" Sasuke menengadah dengan mulut terbuka. Berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dadanya naik-turun tidak beraturan, sedangkan pahanya bergetar hebat saat lubangnya terus dikocok tanpa henti.

Siksaan berhenti saat Naruto melepaskan kedua jarinya di liang tersebut. Pemuda pirang itu menggapai bungkus kondom dan berusaha membukanya dengan tidak sabaran.

Sasuke menunggu.

Naruto masih bergulat dengan kondomnya. "Uh, Sasuke, bagaimana cara memakai ini?" Tanyanya polos, menghancurkan suasana 'panas' mereka.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Kau itu benar-benar idiot ya?"

"Hey, jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja guru yang tidak pernah mengajari kita untuk memakai kondom." Alasannya lagi.

Sedikit kesal, Sasuke menyambar benda tadi dan melemparkannya ke lantai. "Tidak perlu pakai kondom. Langsung saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin sekali." Sela Sasuke cepat. Ia membuka pahanya dan menunjukkan lubangnya yang sudah berkedut tidak sabaran. "—Cepat masukan." Perintahnya lagi.

Naruto terkekeh singkat kemudian menggesekkan ujung penisnya yang licin ke liang tadi. "Aku—hhh—masuk." Ucapnya sembari menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar saat kepala penis Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkram seprei, menunggu hentakan kedua.

Naruto terengah-engah sesaat. Ia bisa melihat kalau kejantanannya baru setengah jalan. Pinggulnya kembali menghentak kecil, memasukkan seluruh badan organ vitalnya di dalam sana.

"Ghhk!—Ahkk!—" Naruto mengerang. Penisnya terasa sakit saat diremas dan dijepit oleh dinding rektum sang Uchiha.

Untuk sesaat mereka masih tidak melakukan pergerakan yang cukup ekstrim. Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama menyuplai udara untuk paru-paru sebelum memulai persetubuhan mereka.

Sasuke yang pertama kali membuka suara setelah beberapa detik sebelumnya hanya diam terengah-engah. "Bergeraklah—hhh—aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya.

Naruto yang sudah mendapat persetujuan dari sang kekasih, langsung memulai pergerakannya. Ia mengeluarkan setengah dari alat kemaluannya dan memasukkannya lagi dengan perlahan.

Keluar lagi—

—Masuk lagi.

Ritme lambat untuk penyesuaian mereka.

Sasuke yang awalnya mengerang kecil, mulai menikmati persetubuhan yang mereka lakukan. Pemuda raven itu mendesah dengan gerakan seduktif. Tangannya terjulur untuk membelai otot lengan dan otot perut sang dominan. "Naru—ahhk!—nikmat—" Katanya lagi.

Naruto menghentak pinggulnya dengan tempo tetap, menikmati setiap remasan dan pijatan lembut yang dilakukan oleh lubang itu. Tangannya mencengkram pinggang sang Uchiha dan menggerakkannya maju-mundur. "Hhh—Ghhk—Ahh—" Geraman rendah dan dengusan menandakan birahinya mulai meningkat.

Naruto mendesah. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup dada dan leher sang Uchiha, sedangkan pinggulnya terus menghentak di lubang anus tersebut. "Sasu—hhh—lubangmu sempit."

Sasuke tidak membalas dan hanya bisa mengerang sembari mencengkram bahu sang dominan. "Naru—hhh—nikmat—Ahhk!—Sodok lagi—Ahhk!"

Naruto menuruti permintaan sang kekasih tanpa banyak komentar. Ia kembali menggerakkan selangkangannya untuk memanja lubang kenikmatan tersebut.

Lenguhan terdengar dari sang raven, pemuda Uchiha itu menggeliat dengan gerakan seduktif dan sensual. Mulutnya terbuka menampilkan lidah licin yang dilumuri oleh saliva, sangat menggairahkan untuk dilihat. Ditambah wajah yang memerah dan peluh yang membanjiri kening, membuat sosok Sasuke benar-benar menggoda. Sedangkan diatasnya, sang dominan sibuk memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya menikmati remasan dinding rektum Sasuke.

Naruto menggeram rendah. Hentakan dan sentakan dilakukan dengan irama yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Keringat menetes dari kening serta pori-pori tubuhnya, memperlihatkan kulit _tan_ yang berkilat eksotis karena peluh. Mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan kecil, menikmati persenggamaan mereka. Sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk bermain di kedua puting sang Uchiha, memelintir dan memilin benda _pink_ tadi penuh nafsu.

Ranjang berderit keras saat dua tubuh itu saling menyatu dalam birahi. Satu menghentak keras dan satu lagi menerima di bawah kendali sang pendominasi. Desahan dan erangan saling bersahutan meriah, ditambah bunyi becek yang berasal dari anal Sasuke membuat kamar itu ramai dengan suara vulgar yang merangsang.

"Ahhk!—Ghhk!—" Sasuke mendesah. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa mencengkram bantal dengan erat. Napasnya memburu dengan mulut penuh air liur. Satu kakinya berada di atas pundak sang Uzumaki, memberikan akses bagi Naruto untuk memperdalam sodokannya lagi.

Naruto mengerang. "Khh!—Sasuke—hhh—" Suaranya serak dan parau karena gairahnya yang terlalu menggebu. Ia bahkan bisa mendengarkan suara jantungnya sendiri yang menggedor-gedor brutal dari rongga dada. Menulikan pendengarannya.

Sasuke tersentak tiba-tiba dengan jeritan sunyi saat ujung penis sang Uzumaki menghajar tepat di titik prostatnya, menyalurkan aliran listrik statis ke selangkangannya. "Ahhk!—Ya Naruto, disitu—Ahhhk!—Sodok lagi—" Ia mengerang nikmat.

Naruto menghentak lubang tadi semakin dalam. "Dimana? Disini?" Tanyanya sembari menyodok dengan tempo tetap.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan tenggorokan tercekat. "Yeah, disitu—Ohhh!—Nikmat—"

Sang dominan menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan penuh gairah. Menyukai erangan yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda raven itu. "_Fuck!_—Hhh—lubangmu hangat dan basah, Sasuke."

Tubuh sang Uchiha menggelinjang dengan gerakan yang semakin provokatif. Tubuhnya berbalik dengan pantat yang ditunggingkan ke arah sang dominan, sedangkan kedua tangan dan lututnya menumpu di atas kasur.

"Ahhhk!—Naruto, setubuhi aku lagi—Hhh—aku ingin penismu—" Sasuke meracau. Kenikmatan itu menyapu total akal sehatnya. Membuat matanya terbalik penuh kepuasan dan lidahnya terjulur meneteskan saliva.

Sekali lagi, lenguhan erotis dari kedua pemuda tadi memenuhi kamar itu dengan suhu panas yang cukup menggairahkan. Bunyi becek lubang anus Sasuke menambah kenikmatan itu menjadi dua kali lipat. Naruto bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia menghujam liang anal tadi dengan gerakan kasar dan sedikit brutal, mencoba mencapai titik kepuasan itu secepat mungkin tanpa mempedulikan rintihan keras sang Uchiha.

"Naruto, pelan-pelan—Ahhk!—Anusku sakit!"

"Tidak bisa—Ghhk!—Penisku tidak mau berhenti—Ahhk!—_Fuck!_" Keringat pemuda pirang itu menetes dari kening, menandakan kalau birahi mereka membakar tubuhnya dari dalam. Sangat nikmat dan menyenangkan.

Sasuke berusaha menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan lutut, namun sodokan sang dominan membuat keseimbangannya hampir goyah. "Naruto—Ahhk!—Aku lelah—"

Mendengar keluhan pemuda raven itu, Naruto langsung membalikkan tubuh Sasuke untuk kembali berbaring di atas kasur. "Taruh kedua kakimu di atas bahuku." Perintahnya dengan nada bariton rendah.

Sasuke menurut, ia meletakkan kedua betisnya di pundak sang dominan, dan membiarkan lubangnya disodok kembali oleh Naruto.

Hujaman dan tusukan dilakukan berkali-kali, tenaga pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak berkurang walaupun ia sudah terengah-engah kecapekan. Mulutnya terbuka untuk menangkap oksigen, sedangkan manik birunya masih terus berkonsentrasi menatap lubang becek sang Uchiha. Mencoba mempertahankan genjotannya.

"Sasuke—hhh—anusmu becek—Ahhk!—nikmat—" Naruto melenguh kecil. Merasakan remasan otot rektum sang Uchiha yang mencengkram batang penisnya dengan kuat. Pijatan itu memacu Naruto untuk terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur semakin cepat.

Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Sasuke, ia mengangkat pantatnya sedikit dan kembali menggenjot lubang anus sang Uchiha dengan hentakan keras dan dalam. Membuat pemuda raven itu langsung memekik kecil.

"Ahhk!—Naruto, kau terlalu kasar!—Ghhk!" Suara Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan saat ujung kejantanan pemuda pirang itu terus menyodok prostatnya tanpa henti. Tangan putih Sasuke mencengkram dan meremas bantal semakin kuat, berusaha menahan rangsangan yang memabukkan itu. Ia tidak ingin keluar sekarang. Sasuke masih ingin menikmati persenggamaan yang mereka lakukan.

"Sasuke—hhh—angkat pantatmu." Perintah Naruto.

Pemuda raven itu menurut dan langsung mengangkat kedua betisnya ke atas, menaikkan pantatnya. Diatasnya, Naruto setengah berdiri sembari menusukkan batang kemaluannya ke dalam liang anal tadi. Menyodok bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke dengan cepat, sesekali melakukan gerakan memutar di dalam sana, memberikan kenikmatan dua kali lipat yang membuat sang Uchiha melenguh erotis.

"Naruto—Ahhk!—sodok aku—hhh—penuhi lubangku dengan penismu—" Sasuke mendesah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat badan ereksi miliknya sendiri, mencoba menahan denyutan sperma yang ingin keluar.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung menangkap kedua tangan Sasuke dan menahannya di sisi bantal. "Jangan—hhh—ditahan—" Ucapnya dengan napas terengah-engah, pinggulnya masih sibuk menghentak. "—Aku ingin melihat penismu yang bergetar mengeluarkan madu putih." Jelasnya lagi dengan jilatan bibir tidak sabaran.

Sang raven mendelik sinis. "Lepaskan aku, Dobe!—Ahhk!—Aku tidak ingin keluar!"

"Tapi aku ingin melihatmu keluar." Sela Naruto cepat. Manik birunya masih menatap penuh gairah ke ujung penis Sasuke yang mengeluarkan precum bening. "—Mungkin sedikit genjotan di anusmu akan membuatmu muncrat." Katanya dengan kalimat nakal.

Sasuke menggeleng panik. Kedua tangannya berusaha membebaskan diri dari pegangan Naruto, tetapi kekuatan sang Uzumaki—yang masih dalam masa birahi tinggi—tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Pemuda pirang itu memiliki tenaga sepuluh kali lipat dari biasanya.

_Shit! _

"Naruto, henti—GHKK!" Sasuke tersedak dengan mata membelalak lebar saat sang dominan menghentak anusnya lebih brutal lagi. Genjotan yang membuat dinding rektum serta organ dalamnya di kocok tanpa henti. Ia bisa merasakan benda besar panjang dan tumpul itu menghujam apa saja yang ada di anusnya, bahkan prostatnya pun tidak luput dari tusukan bernafsu sang Uzumaki.

Naruto mendesah dan mengerang keras. Helaian rambut pirangnya yang basah melekat di kening dengan cucuran keringat, namun mata biru tajamnya masih memindai tubuh Sasuke dengan pandangan bernafsu layaknya serigala yang kelaparan. Ia ingin bergerak kasar, menghajar anus sang Uchiha dengan penisnya.

"Sasuke—hhh—maaf—hhh—tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi." Ucap Naruto lirih.

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya apa maksud dari perkataan pemuda itu, tubuhnya sudah terhentak cepat dan brutal karena genjotan sang dominan yang tiba-tiba. Suara pemuda raven itu tercekat ditenggorokan, mulutnya terbuka menjulurkan lidah licin penuh air liur, sedangkan matanya terbalik penuh kenikmatan saat anusnya ditusuk berkali-kali tanpa henti. Kalau begini terus, Naruto bisa merobek anusnya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Naru—Ahhk!—Ghhk!" Sasuke ingin memanggil sang kekasih dan mencoba menghentikan gerakan kasar pemuda itu. Namun ketika matanya bertemu dengan iris sapphire yang ada dihadapannya, niatnya langsung terhenti. Ia menjulurkan tangan untuk mengelus kelopak mata itu. "—Matamu—Ghhk!—berkabut penuh nafsu—Ahhk!" Ujarnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya menggeram kecil sembari terus menyodok anus sang Uchiha. Ia menangkap tangan pemuda raven itu dengan mulutnya dan menggigitnya dengan keras, mencoba meredam kegilaan nafsu yang bersarang di otaknya.

Sasuke menjerit sakit saat darah mulai mengalir dari gigitan Naruto. "Ahhk!—Naruto—lepas!"

Bukannya menurut, sang Uzumaki malah semakin menenggelamkan gigi-giginya lebih dalam ke daging tangan Sasuke. Napasnya mendengus keras dan matanya masih berkilat tajam memantulkan birahi binatang.

Ia sudah lepas kendali.

Sasuke mengerang nyaring. Satu tangannya masih 'dimakan' oleh sang dominan, sedangkan tangan lainnya berusaha berpegangan pada pundak pemuda pirang itu. Tubuh rampingnya terus terlempar maju-mundur menyesuaikan ritme sodokan brutal yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Ahhhk!—Tidak tahan!—Ghhk!" Sang onyx berteriak tercekat. Napasnya sudah tidak beraturan. Punggungnya melengkung ke atas dengan kepala yang dilempar ke belakang menghantam bantal. Mata hitamnya terbalik setengah, menampilkan ekspresi kepuasaan tiada tara. Lidah merah mudahnya terjulur licin dengan tetes saliva yang terus mengalir.

Naruto melepaskan gigitannya dan kembali mencengkram pinggul Sasuke dengan erat. "Sasuke!—Ghhk!—Ahhk!—Aku keluar!" Otot perutnya mengejang hebat. Denyut di penisnya mulai menggelegak riang.

Sang _submissive_ mengangguk pasrah. Ia membiarkan Naruto terus menghujami lubang analnya dengan organ vital yang berotot itu. "Ahhk!—Keluarkan di dalam anusku—Hhh—aku ingin spermamu." Racaunya, hilang kendali.

Mendengar hal itu semakin membuat libido Naruto terpacu cepat. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan aliran spermanya menggelegak dari testikel dan bergerak mengaliri saluran urin dan siap melemparkan hasratnya keluar.

"Aku—keluar!—Agghk!" Suara Naruto tercekat. Ia menghentak untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya membenamkan seluruh batang penisnya ke dalam anus Sasuke. Detik selanjutnya cairan putih kental menyembur keluar dan menyemprot dinding rektum sang Uchiha. Menanamkan benihnya di lubang hangat dan basah itu.

Di bawah tubuhnya, Sasuke mengejang keras dan menaikkan pinggulnya, bersiap memuntahkan sperma miliknya keluar. "Ahhk!—ARGHHK!" Mulutnya berteriak keras dengan saliva yang menetes. Matanya terbalik penuh saat desakan spermanya sudah berada di ujung alat kemaluannya. Hingga detik berikutnya, sebuah tembakan cairan putih kental keluar dari kejantanannya dan menodai perut serta dadanya dengan benihnya sendiri.

Sasuke menjatuhkan pinggulnya kembali ke atas ranjang saat puncak kenikmatan sudah berhasil dicapainya. Ia terengah-engah dengan wajah merah yang sensual. "Naru—hhh—" Ia memanggil lirih sembari menarik wajah sang Uzumaki untuk memberikannya sebuah kecupan singkat yang menenangkan.

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memagut bibir ranum itu dan menghisapnya kecil. "Aku—hhh—mencintaimu—" Bisiknya lembut disela ciuman mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan cumbuan mereka dan mendengus geli. "Aku tahu. Karena aku memang mengagumkan." Sombongnya lagi. Tangannya yang berdarah mengelus pipi _tan_ itu penuh sayang.

Naruto mengecup lembut. "Maaf soal tanganmu." Ujarnya lagi, agak menyesal.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "_Well_, sedikit kasar tidak masalah buatku." Sahutnya santai.

Belum sempat Naruto membalas ucapan sang kekasih, telinganya sudah mendengar suara _**-BRUKK!- **_nyaring dari arah luar. Sedikit panik dan penasaran, Naruto bergegas membuka pintu kamar setelah sebelumnya menyambar selimut tipis untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Pintu dibuka dengan cepat dan potongan gambar mengerikan terpampang di depan kamarnya.

Kushina pingsan di lantai bersimbah darah yang terus mengucur deras dari hidungnya. Sebuah _handycam_ kecil teronggok tidak berdaya di sebelah wanita itu. Di lihat dari hasil TKP alias tempat kejadian perkara, didapatkan sebuah analisa sederhana kalau selama dua jam _non-stop_ ini, sang ibu merekam dan mengintip adegan ranjang mereka dari balik celah pintu.

Sedikit panik, Naruto langsung berteriak memanggil Minato. "AYAH!—IBU PINGSAN!"

Mendengar jeritan sang anak, Minato dengan kecepatan kilat melesat menuju lantai dua dan langsung kaget begitu menemukan Kushina yang pingsan dengan senyuman mesum yang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Ku—Kushina! Bangun!" Minato mengguncang bahu wanita itu, namun respon yang didapat hanyalah kekehan kecil dari Kushina yang masih belum sadar. Sepertinya dia tenggelam di alam mimpi indah bernama yaoi.

Naruto berusaha membantu dengan mengangkat tubuh sang ibu, namun ketika dia ingin berjongkok, kain selimut yang melilit pinggangnya langsung terlepas begitu saja. Menampilkan benda yang bergelantungan di antara pahanya.

Minato kelabakan antara ingin menutup matanya atau menatap benda tersebut. "Naruto, apa-apaan itu?! Tutupi selangkanganmu!" Serunya tak kalah panik.

"Ma—Maaf ayah, ini kesalahan teknis." Sahut Naruto lagi, malu setengah mati. "Ayah, tolong tutupi penisku. Aku yang akan mengangkat ibu."

"Kenapa bahasamu vulgar begitu! Dan kenapa juga aku yang harus menutupi penismu?!"

"_For god's sake, Dad! Just do it!_" Sanggah Naruto lagi seraya menggendong sang ibu ala _bridal style_. Sedangkan di belakangnya, Minato susah payah menutupi selangkangan Naruto dengan kain selimut yang terjatuh tadi. Mereka turun dari tangga layaknya rombongan sirkus yang habis kena pemecatan masal.

.

Dari dalam kamar, Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus geli mendengar keributan itu. Keluarga Uzumaki memang menarik.

Bosan menunggu, ia memilih meraih ponselnya dan menelepon sang kakak; Uchiha Itachi.

Tiga kali deringan terdengar hingga akhirnya sambungan telepon tersambung. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke segera membuka pembicaraan.

"Kakak, hubungan aku dan Naruto sudah ke tahap selanjutnya."

.

Itachi yang berada di seberang telepon terdiam sejenak, bingung dengan kalimat tiba-tiba yang terlempar dari mulut sang adik. Bukannya mengatakan 'Halo, apa kabar?', Sasuke malah bicara hal yang aneh. _"Apa maksudmu?"_

.

Sasuke berbaring di kasur Naruto dengan senyum tipis. "Naruto dan aku sudah tidur bersama."

.

Itachi mengerutkan kening. _"Well, anak cowok memang terbiasa tidur bersama. Aku, Kisame, dan Deidara sering tidur satu kasur."_

.

Sang adik berdecak kesal. "Bukan itu, Bodoh! Makudku, kami bercinta."

.

Itachi sukses tersedak air liurnya sendiri. _"Kau—apa?"_

.

"Bercinta. Bersetubuh. Bersenggama. Ber—"

.

_"Stop!—Stop!—Cukup!"_ Sang kakak menghentikan kalimat frontal Sasuke. Ia memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. _"Jadi, apa urusanku dengan hal itu? Kau ingin pamer atau bagaimana?"_

.

"_Well_—" Sasuke menyamankan posisinya di ranjang, kemudian kembali berbicara. "—Aku ingin kau memberitahu ayah dan ibu bahwa aku dan Naruto sekarang pacaran."

.

_"Kenapa tidak beritahu saja sendiri?"_ Sungut Itachi.

.

"Kau, ayah dan ibu sekarang ada di luar negeri, sedangkan aku masih di Konoha. Bagaimana bisa aku ke luar negeri sekarang? Lagipula ponsel ayah sering di non-aktifkan" Jelas Sasuke lagi.

.

_"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan memberitahu mereka."_ Sela Itachi lagi dengan nada terpaksa. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya sebentar kemudian berteriak keras. _"—AYAH! IBU! SASUKE DISODOMI OLEH NARUTO!"_

"_WHAAT?!_" Mikoto berteriak histeris dari arah dapur, sedangkan Fugaku yang tengah menikmati kopinya di ruang tengah langsung tersedak tiba-tiba.

Dua pasang suami-istri tersebut langsung melesat menyambar ponsel Itachi dan mulai berseru keras.

_"Sasuke, apa benar kau dan Naruto sudah melakukan sex?!"_ Suara Mikoto terdengar menggebu-gebu. _"Kalau dengan Naruto, ibu merestuimu! Jujur saja, pemuda itu sangat tampan dan keren!"_ Ujarnya lagi, ditambah pekikan girang.

Fugaku menyambar ponsel di tangan sang istri dengan ganas. _"SASUKE! APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI?! AYAH TIDAK RELA KAU DISODOMI OLEH NARUTO!"_ Jeritnya, mengeluarkan isi hati seorang ayah.

.

"Bukan disodomi ayah, tetapi bercint—"

.

_"SAMA SAJA?!—APA KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN HARGA DIRI SEORANG UCHIHA, HAH?!—KALAU PUN MENJADI GAY, SEHARUSNYA KAU BISA MENJADI 'SEME'!"_

.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Uhm—Ayah tahu istilah itu darimana?" Tanyanya heran, keluar dari topik pembicaraan.

.

Fugaku terdiam. Kemudian berpura-pura terbatuk kecil. _"Uhh—itu—lupakan saja."_ Ucapnya lagi seraya menyerahkan ponsel tadi ke tangan Itachi dan mendorong sang istri untuk menjauh.

Itachi memutar bola matanya, malas. Kemudian kembali berbicara dengan Sasuke melalui telepon. _"Tentu saja ayah tahu hal itu, saat kita masih kecil dan bertetangga dengan keluarga Uzumaki, aku pernah mengintip ayah dan paman Minato yang mabuk sedang melakukan—kau tahulah apa itu—di ruang tamu rumah kita. Untung saja saat itu ibu dan bibi Kushina sedang pergi keluar, kalau tidak, mungkin saja sekarang mereka sudah bercerai."_ Jelasnya panjang lebar.

.

Sasuke mengerjap kaget dengan informasi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kepalanya itu. Ternyata keluarganya tidak se-sempurna yang dibayangkannya.

Wow!

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku matikan teleponnya. Aku ingin istirahat dulu, Kak. _Bye_." Ucapnya lagi seraya menutup sambungan mereka dan meletakkan _handphone_-nya di sisi ranjang.

Sasuke masih memikirkan perkataan ayahnya dan penjelasan sang kakak.

"Jadi, ayah adalah seme dan paman Minato adalah uke?—Hmm, apa aku juga harus menjadi seme?" Gumamnya pelan, sembari berpikir keras. Detik selanjutnya ia mengangkat kedua bahunya, malas. "_No way_. Itu terlalu menyusahkan. Lebih enak menjadi uke, tidak perlu kerja keras untuk menggenjot sana-sini." Ujarnya lagi sembari menyamankan posisi memeluk guling dan mulai beristirahat di atas ranjang. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keributan di luar yang dilakukan Naruto serta Minato untuk membangunkan Kushina.

.

.

.

**_Omake_**

.

Pagi itu Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas dengan langkah puas dan bangga, seakan-akan wajahnya mengatakan _'I got laid, baby~'_. Ia bahkan memamerkan cengiran yang lebih lebar dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat ketiga sahabatnya; Choji, Rock Lee, dan Kiba penasaran. Mereka langsung bergerombol mengelilingi sang Uzumaki saat pemuda pirang itu sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Katakan padaku—" Choji yang membuka suara pertama kali. "—Kenapa wajahmu mesum sekali hari ini?" Tanya dengan tatapan serius, walaupun pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak berbobot.

"Ya. Ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi?" Kiba ikut menyeletuk. "—Aku dan Shikamaru yang baru pacaran saja tidak sampai sebahagia itu." Jelasnya.

Naruto membalas dengan kekehan kecil. "Aku dan Sasuke sudah balikan. _And you know what? We had sex yesterday, Baby. Oh yeah!_" Jujurnya. Membuat ketiga sahabat seperjuangannya itu tersedak bersamaan.

"Kau—Apa?!" Rock Lee makin kaget. Ia meraih salah satu bangku dan duduk di sebelah Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik. "—Ceritakan padaku sejelas mungkin." Paksanya lagi.

Naruto menyapu hidungnya dengan bangga sembari tersenyum puas. "Sepertinya jimat keberuntungan itu memang manjur. Aku memang mendapat 6 kesialan, tapi 9 keberuntungan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang aku dapatkan. Maksudku, melakukan _sex_ dengan Sasuke merupakan keberuntungan yang tidak bisa dihitung. Bayangkan saja erangannya, desahannya dan, leng—"

_**BRAKK!**_—Kalimat Naruto terputus saat Sasuke menggebrak meja sang Uzumaki dengan tiba-tiba, membuat empat sekawan itu terlonjak kaget.

Naruto meneguk air liur seraya meringis kecil. "Hai, sayang." Sapanya takut-takut, berharap sang Uchiha tidak mendengar ocehannya tadi.

Sasuke hanya menampilkan wajah dinginnya. "Neji mencarimu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Aku bilang Neji mencarimu, Dobe." Ulangnya lagi, agak kesal. Ia menunjuk ke arah ambang pintu kelas yang menampilkan sosok pemuda lavender yang tengah berdiri gelisah disana.

Naruto menengok sekilas kemudian kembali menatap sang kekasih. "Kenapa dia ingin menemuiku?"

"Entahlah, jangan tanya padaku. Aku kesini hanya untuk membantu Neji menemuimu." Sahut Sasuke lagi. "—Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelasku dulu. _Bye._" Ujarnya cepat seraya bergerak keluar kelas.

Naruto yang masih bingung hanya bisa terdiam. Detik selanjutnya ia bangkit dari kursi dan bergerak menuju ke arah Neji. "Uhm—Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanyanya, canggung.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu menunduk sembari memainkan kedua jempolnya salah tingkah. Kalau dilihat seperti ini, tingkahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Hinata. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ungkapnya tiba-tiba.

"Uh—okay? Berbicara tentang apa?"

Neji tidak langsung menjawab, ia melirik ke sekeliling. Setelah yakin cukup aman, ia akhirnya mau buka suara. "Aku dan Gaara pacaran. Tetapi tadi pagi, Gaara tiba-tiba ingin putus denganku. Ia bahkan tidak menjelaskan alasannya." Ucapnya lagi. Raut wajahnya terlihat nelangsa.

'_Apa mukaku juga terlihat jelek begitu saat diputus oleh Sasuke?'_ Batin Naruto dalam hati, sama sekali keluar dari topik yang dibicarakan. "—Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya sang Uzumaki lagi.

"Kau 'kan sudah pernah putus dengan Sasuke, jadi bagaimana caranya kau bisa kembali pacaran dengannya?" Neji mencengkram kedua lengan Naruto dengan kuat dan putus asa.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, bingung. "Uh—aku pakai jimat yang diberikan oleh Rock Lee." Sahutnya lagi sembari merogoh kantong celana dan memberikannya pada sang Hyuuga. "—Jimat ini membawa 6 kesialan dan 9 keberuntungan. Setelah melewati kesialan, maka kau akan mendapat keberuntungan yang hebat." Terangnya panjang lebar dengan senyum jumawa. Bak _salesman_ yang sedang menawarkan barang dagangan.

Neji menatap kertas yang bertuliskan angka 69 itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kau yakin kertas ini akan membuatku dan Gaara pacaran lagi?" Tanyanya agak sangsi.

"Aku yakin seratus persen! Aku sudah membuktikannya!" Seru Naruto bersemangat.

Melihat tanggapan itu, Neji tersenyum lebar sembari membungkuk berterima kasih berkali-kali.

.

Dari dalam kelas, Kiba langsung menyenggol lengan Rock Lee seraya menunjuk Naruto dan Neji di ambang pintu dengan dagunya. "Sebaiknya kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka kalau jimat itu palsu."

Choji mengangguk. "Yeah, mungkin jimat itu berhasil pada Naruto. Tetapi kita tidak tahu apakah itu juga berhasil pada Neji. Jadi sebaiknya kau cepat beritahu mereka." Desaknya.

Rock Lee melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka. Bagiku itu adalah jimat keburuntungan." Sahutnya tegas dengan senyum tipis. "_Well_, 69 hanyalah angka biasa. Tetapi kau bisa merubahnya menjadi angka keburuntungan kalau kau terus percaya pada kemampuan diri sendiri." Kata Rock Lee lagi, memberi petuah.

Kiba dan Choji hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. **"Kalau jimatnya tidak berhasil, jangan menyalahkan kami ya. Kami sudah memberitahumu."** Kata mereka berbarengan.

Namun Rock Lee terlihat tidak peduli dan malah berseru penuh gelora seraya berteriak, "SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!"

.

.

**Fin!**

**.**

**Yuhuuu~ CrowCakes bawa fic baru lagi untuk merayakan Fujodanshi Independence Day yang ke-6 (FID #6)... YAY! *tebar-tebar confetti* XD**

**Terima kasih buat reader, silent-reader dan reviewer yang sudah baca fic ini... I LOVE YOU ALL! *kecup satu-satu***

**.**

**RnR Please!**


End file.
